Switcheroo
by ambiguous seafish
Summary: "Ah, I see how it is. Is that why you asked for my last name? Yeah, I'm in the band called the Dragons. Sue me for not telling you...princess." "I swear can you not call me that." Let's just say switching phones to one of the most popular celebrities in Fiore was a big mistake for Juvia. Gruvia. Maybe some slight NaLu


**The characters might seem a little OOC. Hopefully, you guys like it.**

* * *

 _ **Switcheroo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Oh no," She said before searching frantically for it. "No no no no." She kept being in denial as she rummaged through her purse.

She cursed silently to herself as she was never able to find what she was looking for. Her blonde friend watched her silently before her lips started to frown.

"What's wrong, Juvia?" Lucy asked. Juvia locked eyes with Lucy before pinching her nose. Lucy bit the inside of her cheek, trying to contain her laughter, before flashing a look of concern to her friend.

"I cannot find my phone," Juvia stated sadly. She cannot believe she lost it. She swore she dropped it in her purse as she was rushing to meet Lucy for lunch. Granted, she did remember bumping into a person while she ran as fast to catch her bus, but she never remembered dropping her phone along the way. All she knew was that she pivoted her body to the stranger and apologized for her rudeness of bumping into him, ignoring the stranger's response in the process.

"This has to be the worst," Juvia proclaimed. It's not every day where you see someone losing their phones carelessly like her. She was so irresponsible.

Lucy started to feel bad for her friend. Sure Juvia's reaction was a tad bit funny whenever she's in a panic, but her losing her cheerful demeanor saddened Lucy. She loved it when her friend is chirpy.

"Cheer up Juvia," Lucy added as she patted her friend's shoulder. "You'll find it. You can always see if you track it."

Juvia grimaced. "That's just the thing I forgot to accept the notification of allowing the app to track my phone when it's lost." Lucy raised a brow. Juvia sighed. "I know. I'm the dumb one for doing that."

Lucy furrowed her brows before she began to search for the said phone herself. She grabbed Juvia's bag ignoring Juvia's warning that she checked in her bag already, before grinning toothily as she felt a solid object in her hand before pulling it out.

"I guess I found it," Lucy smiled. She watched her friend laughed at herself in disbelief. Juvia pulled Lucy into a hug, ignoring the idea of her feeling uncomfortable because of them sitting in their own separate chairs.

"I love you, Lucy," Juvia said while she heard her friend giggled. She grabbed the phone before opening it. Juvia's lips dropped into a frown as she glanced at her home screen.

Lucy blinked. "What?"

Juvia sighed. "This is not my phone." She dropped her head on the table. "Whose phone did I take?"

Lucy, wanting to make light of the dire situation, said, "Who knows? Maybe it might belong to a guy...you never know Juvia you might just find a perfect date soon." Lucy winked at her.

Juvia snorted. "Yeah right. Now help me unlock this person's phone."

Lucy shrugged her shoulders before grabbing the phone. She almost dropped the thing as the phone started to ring, scaring the heck out of her.

Juvia grabbed the phone quickly before staring at the caller id. It was her phone. The stranger took her phone. Juvia accepted the call.

Juvia cleared her throat. "Hello?"

Whoever she was talking was definitely not a girl. She swore her heart quicken as she heard the stranger's husky voice through the phone.

" _Yeah hello...um, I think you have the wrong phone,"_ The stranger said.

Juvia rolled her eyes before mouthing to Lucy the famous quote "No duh Sherlock". Lucy laughed lightly.

"Yeah. I realized that." Juvia gestured Lucy to check her phone to see what time it is. Lucy displayed the time to her: 4:30. "Do you think we can meet up anytime soon so we can return each other's phone?"

" _Um…,"_ Juvia swore she thought this guy was going to hang up on her as he didn't say anything for a few minutes. _"...yeah, I'm not sure if we can do that because I'm on the train heading to my...um…practice."_

Juvia knitted her brows together. She was low key suspicious when he hesitated to state his sentence, but she wasn't in the move to question it. Reluctantly, she answered. "Okay, when do you want to meet then?"

" _Let's just say it might be hard to do it this week," He answered. He ran his hand through his messy hair. "Do you think if I can just text you the details later?" He asked. "Because I don't want to give you date and then I might bail on you."_

Juvia sighed. She really wanted her phone back today. She glanced at Lucy who just shrugged her shoulders as if she knew what they were talking about. "Yeah sure. Do you mind texting me your passcode as well and I'll text you mine."

She swore she heard laughter. _"Yeah sure. You don't have to text me your passcode though. I somehow was able to access your phone."_

Juvia narrowed her eyes. "What?"

The stranger laughed awkwardly. _"Let's just say having RAIN as your passcode isn't the best idea."_

Juvia felt her cheeks getting warmer as she blushed in embarrassment. She ignored Lucy"s, "I told you so" before stating, "Whatever, just text me your name and password so I can enter your phone."

The stranger laughed once more. Juvia started to like his laugh. _"Yeah sure princess,"_ he teased lightly as Juvia felt her cheeks redden once more. " _I'll do that."_

There was pregnant paused between them and Juvia squinted as someone yelled the name Gray in the background. _"Ah, that's my cue. I'll see you later...well, text you later to be correct."_

Juvia licked her lips. "Yeah, will do." The phone call finally ended and Juvia locked her eyes with Lucy.

Lucy smirked. "So what's his name?"

Before Juvia can even retort to Lucy's teasing, the phone vibrated.

Juvia looked down and read the message that was sent to her.

 _ **The name's Gray, so what yours?**_

Lucy nodded in approval as she tilted her head to read the message. "Gray," She repeated before glancing at Juvia and then locking eyes with the message once more. "That's a cute name." She teased.

Juvia rolled her eyes. "Lucy- _san_ , if you really want to date him then be my guess, otherwise, stop teasing me."

Lucy laughed. Juvia smiled and she sipped her drink. She thought about the name before nodding to herself.

She replied back. _**"It's Juvia. Juvia Lockster."**_

Gray felt his—well the stranger's—phone vibrated. He smiled as he read the text. Unbeknownst to him, a pink hair male raised an eyebrow at him before stating, "Why the hell are you smiling at your phone? Are you some type of creep, ice princess?"

Gajeel decided to chime in. "Nah, he probably received some type of nude. Aye, let me take a look, ice cube."

Gray glared at his friends. "Shut up and let's get started to practice."

Natsu was about to rebuttal, but he just shrugged his shoulders before taking his place and grabbing the mic. He stared at Jellal, who was on drums, before nodding.

He took a breath and then started to sing.

* * *

 **{—X—}**

* * *

"So what you're telling me is that you lost your phone and you took someone else's?" Levy repeated as she heard the story. She wanted a little clarification. "So now you have his phone while he has yours?"

Juvia nodded. Lucy interjected. "Yep, apparently she likes the guy too because she wouldn't stop thinking about him on the way here."

Juvia glared at Lucy. She ignored the Levy's eyebrow, rising. "I only thought about my phone, not him."

"Oh, so you were thinking about him."

"I wasn't."

Levy snickered. "It's fine Juvia. If I heard a guy's voice as sexy as him then I'll probably be thinking about him all day too."

Lucy concurred with the statement. Juvia tried to fight every fiber from her skin to keep it from blushing. God damn her friends. "You act like you heard his voice already."

Levy shrugged. "True but the way you described him you seem to me like you like him."

Juvia rolled her eyes. "For the last time, I don't like him. I only just want my phone back."

"Really, Juvia, because you had a little sparkle in your eye when speaking about him, ooh, I bet you can't wait to meet him."

Juvia was about to argue back at her friend before Mirajane walked in.

"What's this about losing a phone?" Mirajane asked. She was giving Levy the coffee that she ordered.

Juvia didn't want her to answer because Mirajane is the queen of meddling. "Nothing," Juvia said as she was trying to dismiss the topic. "So what's for lunch?"

Lucy snorted. "You already ate Juvia."

"Actually, I never did because I was frantically looking for my phone only you ate Lucy- _san_."

Juvia laughed at her friend's realization. Levy blinked before turning her head to answer Mirajane's question. She pointed at Juvia. "Apparently Juvia lost her phone as she was meeting Lucy and took someone else's. Now that I think about it, technically she didn't lose her phone she just kinda mistook it for someone else's."

Lucy baited her friend into teasing once more. "And she's also in love with the guy that she took her phone from because she can't stop thinking about him."

Juvia sighed. "When are you guys going to stop teasing me?"

Mirajane chuckled. "Oh okay, so when are you going to meet the guy Juvia."

Juvia shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly don't know. He said he was pretty busy but he said he'll text me the details later once he figured it out."

Mirajane nodded. She joined in on the teasing. "I see you're meeting him. We'll make sure to exchange phones. Don't let anything else happen."

Juvia's face must have been red as a tomato because her friends started to howl with laughter.

She felt a buzz from her pocket and she picked it up and glance at the text.

 _ **Hey, so I don't think I can meet up anytime soon. Yeah, things are getting pretty busy.**_

Juvia rolled her eyes. Of course, he'll be like that. She replied. _What are you doing that's taking you forever?_

Gray grinned at her text. It's only been a day and he liked messing with the girl. _**Don't worry princess you'll get your phone soon.**_

Juvia glared at the text. _For the love of God, stop calling me that._ She sent.

Before she can read the next text she heard her friends giggling. "Look at her ignoring us and texting her lover instead," Lucy said, grinning from ear to ear.

Juvia decided she needed to find better friends. "You know what," she said. She didn't even bother arguing anymore. "Never mind."

Levy nudged Juvia. "Juvia don't mind it. You know we're only playing with you. We know you don't actually like him."

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, that's right. What he said in the text anyway?"

"Something about he needs to get to practice or something, "Juvia watched as her friends' eyes went wide. She furrowed her brows. "What?"

"You said his name was Gray, right?" Mirajane asked before she started to search his name on her phone. She glanced at Juvia. "What's his last name?"

Juvia shrugged. "I don't know and why does it matter?"

Levy stared at the woman in shock. "Are you serious Juvia? He can be like in a band or something." She said as she flailed her arms. Juvia watched in amusement.

"Maybe I should ask him, but why does it matter anyway?" Juvia asked. Her eyes widen in realization. "Oh my gosh, that means I'm never going to get my phone back." She grimaced.

Lucy looked at her. "Are you serious that's all your worried about. Ask him to see what his last name is."

Juvia scrunched up her nose, disapproving the suggestion. "No that seems weird."

Lucy rolled her eyes before snatching the phone away from her. She dodged Juvia's attack to grab the phone back and quickly texted him.

 _ **Hey, just out of curiosity, what's your last name?**_

Lucy sent it. Juvia glared at her friend. "What's the point of asking that anyway? Can someone please tell me?"

Lucy answered. "We just have some type of suspicion Juvia. Don't worry once he—"

 _ **It's Fullbuster. Gray Fullbuster. Why?**_

Lucy screamed. "OH MY GOD. His last name is Fullbuster guys." She said before staring at Juvia. "Juvia, you took Gray Fullbuster's phone."

Juvia nodded. "Okay…?"

Levy stared at Juvia like she's crazy. "Are you serious?" She asked. She really wanted to know if her friend was really that clueless as she is.

"Wha—"

"Gray Fullbuster is in the most popular band called the Dragons," Mirajane stated a matter-of-fact. "It's one of the hottest bands in all of Fiore"

Lucy whispered at her friend. "You're talking to _Gray Fullbuster_." She waved her hand in approval. "I knew you were good at getting guys but I didn't know you were _that_ good."

Juvia was about to say something until she watched the phone vibrated in Lucy's hand. Another text has been sent from Gray.

Juvia grabbed the phone from Lucy. _**Hey, is everything alright? You didn't respond to my last message.**_

Juvia bit her lip. She was talking to one of the most famous celebrities in Fiore right now and all he can think about is her.

Well, it doesn't hurt to try. Juvia thought. She replied back. _**Yeah, everything's fine. Hey, when you meant by practice you didn't actually mean...band practice.**_

She died at the next text. _**Ah, I see how it is. Is that why you asked for my last name? Yeah, I'm in the band called the Dragons. Sue me for not telling you...princess.**_

Juvia glared at the text. _I swear can you not call me that._

Juvia laughed lightly as he sent her the kiss emoji. Her friends stared at her in amusement.

"Ooh, Juvia is definitely falling for this guy," Mirajane said.

Lucy nodded. "And he's not just any guy. He's from the Dragons."

Levy smiled. "Way to go Juvia!"

Juvia rolled her eyes at her friends. She swore she was going to get a headache because of them. "For the last time—you know what, I'm just going to give up."

They all started to laugh.

Juvia smiled. So she was texting Gray Fullbuster. Who knew that losing her phone can cause this much of a ruckus. Hopefully, nothing bad happens.

Let's just say Juvia started to regret saying that. After all, this is just the beginning.

* * *

 **So, I'm back *raises her hand in delight* what's good everyone.**

 **It's been a while since I was last seen here. Oh my gosh, I never knew that I was going to come back.**

 **Well, I'm back and honestly it's good to be back.**

 **But yea, I never knew I was gonna start my comeback with a Gruvia fic. I never had that in mind, but it's understandable because I've been obsessed with them lately.**

 **Fairy Tail ended though *sighs* I'm going to miss it dearly.**

 **Anyway, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but it turns out like this. I don't know if it's going to be a complete story. It might just be a two shot. I don't know yet.**

 **Hopefully, you guys liked it. Please leave a review.**

 **I'll see you next time,**

 **ambiguous seafish**


End file.
